Petra The Lesbian Virgin
by MTL17
Summary: Petra Solano was not in love with Jane Villanueva! This story takes place after Episode 15 of Series 3, a.k.a. after the time jump.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Petra Solano was not in love with Jane Villanueva! She wasn't! Because that would be weird, and awkward, and totally in character for her. Petra had never really been good with people. She'd had a few working and/or romantic relationships with men which were alright for a while, but inevitably something went wrong and it was normally her fault. She sabotaged herself and the people around her, which was why even if she did have a teeny, tiny crush on Jane, which she absolutely didn't, it could never go anywhere. Things were awkward enough between them without adding a break up into the equation. And whatever Petra had done to deserve it.

Also, did she mention she wasn't good with people? Or more accurately, she was bad with men, and terrible with women. Sure, she knew how to network with them, but she never really had a friendship with one before. Until Jane, which was another reason she couldn't screw this up. But Jane didn't exactly make it easy, being so sweet, nice, and perfect. And effortlessly sexy. Seriously, Petra put so much time and energy into her appearance, and half the time Jane looked like she just rolled out of bed looking gorgeous. Sometimes it got so bad that Petra literally had to remind herself over and over again she wasn't in love with Jane Villanueva, and more importantly couldn't be, whenever Jane was in a room with her.

Which was a real problem whenever Jane was talking to her, "Petra?"

"What?" Petra mumbled, quickly forcing herself back to consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, being perfect as always.

"Yes." Petra snapped a little too quickly, "I'm fine."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Really, because you don't seem-"

"Do we have to do this every time? You know I get distracted with work a lot." Petra grumbled, which was true, but never when Jane was around, "When I say I'm fine, I'm fine. Now, what were you saying?"

"Just that..." Jane began cautiously, obviously debating whether she should push the issue, before revealing, "I, I think I'm finally ready to start dating."

If Petra Solano had been in love with Jane Villanueva her heart would have probably skipped a beat. But she wasn't, so it didn't. For a few long seconds a very familiar delusion crossed Petra's mind. One where she was on a date with Jane, and Jane was laughing, and smiling at her, and looking at her the same way that she used to look at Michael. It would have been funny if it wasn't so sad. Or it would have been if Petra Solano had been in love with Jane Villanueva, but luckily she wasn't, so Petra just glued on the fake smile that she had perfected throughout the years and told her sometimes friend, and sometimes rival, what she obviously wanted to hear.

"That's great Jane. I'm happy for you. Truly." Petra effortlessly lied, "What changed?"

"I don't know." Jane smiled softly, before admitting, "I just... I finally got through the whole story about what happened with Michael without crying."

"Wow. Jane that's, wow." Petra murmured, totally getting what a big deal this was, and then truthfully telling her, "That's great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Jane smiled softly, and then after a pause admitted with a smile, "So of course my Ma immediately set me up on a date once I told her."

If Petra Solano had been in love with Jane Villanueva her heart would have probably broken into a million pieces. But she wasn't, so it didn't.

*

For the rest of the week Petra had to fight the urge to asked Jane about her blind date, because doing so would give the wrong idea. Besides, she'd have to go out of her way. Also she had a lot of practice with self-control, which wasn't easy as all her dreams, and nearly all her day dreams, for that week involved Jane hitting it off with a faceless stranger, and gushing to Petra about it. And then those dreams got more ridiculous, skipping to the part where Jane would marry her blind date and Petra would be forced to sit in the aisle and glue on another fake smile as the woman she WASN'T in love with slowly walked down the aisle and shared her vows again with a man. Not that Petra would care.

The fact that Jane didn't start any gushing when they next saw each other, during their weekly talking session/their kids play date, was probably a good sign things didn't go well. Or a bad sign. Whatever. If that was the case obviously Petra would be sad for Jane, but... Xiomara always meant well, but Petra couldn't imagine knowing anyone nearly good enough for Jane. Not that anyone was good enough for Jane, but surely there must be another Michael in the world, who as far as Petra could tell was the closest anyone came to deserving her. But whatever, the point was Petra didn't want to pry if Jane didn't want to talk about it. Then again, would a good friend force it her out of it anyway? Or at least ask about it? God, Petra's head hurt.

Thankfully after 20 minutes of idle chat Jane bought it up, "So, my blind date was a disaster."

Good, Petra thought, just about avoiding the urge to say that out loud, instead going with, "Oh no, that's too bad."

Jane smiled softly, "You don't sound that surprised."

"Well..." Petra began, searching for the right words, "You, you just, you know... I... blind dates are total gambles. You never know what you're going to get. And your picky."

"I am not..." Jane began defensively but then Petra gave her a look and she was forced to admit, "Okay, maybe a little. Or a lot. But this is a big deal, you know? I don't want to just jump the first guy I see."

"Huh." Petra murmured, trying to force her next words down, but ultimately deciding to let them out for Jane's sake, "Maybe you should. You know, just get it over with. Oh don't give me that look. It's called a rebound Jane, it helps. Trust me, I know."

"Do I really look like a rebound girl to you?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Petra said softly, "But you could probably do with one."

"Well I don't want one. I don't want to be set up on a blind date, or meet someone in a bar. That's not me." Jane confessed, before moving closer, "What I want is to just meet someone and then for feelings to develop. None of this forced meeting nonsense, just an intense spark and then natural development. It doesn't have to even be romantic in the beginning, you know? Maybe I don't even like them in the beginning, and they don't like me. But then, over time, things change. Maybe I noticed them looking at me, which makes me question how I feel about that. How I feel about them. And then I start asking questions, and suddenly I find out that everyone else around me knows that they're crazy about me, and I've just been slow to catch on. But now I know, and it feels right... and maybe... just maybe... I want to do something about it."

From the beginning of her speech Petra was taken aback by the way Jane was looking at her, and her words blew her away. She desperately tried to tell herself that she was delusional. That there was no possible way Jane was talking about her. It just wasn't possible. And yet, Petra had never wanted anything so badly in her entire life. And towards the end of her speech Jane started leaning in to the point where their lips were inches apart, Petra closing her eyes and praying that Jane would close the distance. But of course it was too good to be true, and suddenly they were forced apart as Jane's son came rushing in, his father right behind him.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I did!" Mateo squealed with delight, holding up a picture to his mother.

"Wow Mr Sweet-Face, this is awesome!" Jane replied enthusiastically, reaching down to pick him up and kissing the side of his head enthusiastically.

"He just got away from me. I'm sorry." Rafael apologised to both women, although he was specifically glancing at Petra.

"It's fine." Jane said dismissively.

"Yeah, fine." Petra murmured, not sounding too convincing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Rafael took out his phone as he heard it ring, looked at it, smiled and then answered it, "Hey Petra, what's up."

"Hey, I... I, I just..." Petra stammered, taking a few long moments to collect her thoughts before continuing, "I just need you to talk me down."

"About what?" Rafael frowned, although he thought he had a good idea what it might be.

"Jane, she..." Petra hesitated again, before finally revealing, "I just got some weird vibes from her today. Like she was hitting on me, or... oh God, like she knows! Does she know? Did you tell her? God Rafael, if you told her I swear I'll-"

"Relax! I didn't tell her?" Rafael reassured, adding after a brief hesitation, "Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Petra snapped.

"Well... don't be mad, but..." Rafael protested, knowing it was no use as he could feel his ex-wife's anger through the phone, "But she already knew."

"What do you mean she already knew?" Petra snapped loudly, no longer able to keep her temper under control.

"It seems she finally noticed the way you stare at her longingly. And how flustered you get when she gets too close. Or her name is mentioned." Rafael listed.

"So you confirmed her suspicions?" Petra practically whimpered knowingly.

"So what if I did?" Rafael asked, "God Petra, you've been pining for her for like five years now and-"

"Four years!" Petra protested, "And it's just a tiny crush."

"So why does it matter if Jane finally knows?" Rafael asked, "After all this time aren't you glad that it's finally out in the open?"

"NO!" Petra exclaimed, "Because she's obviously using it to torture me."

"Petra..." Rafael said in disbelief, "Do you honestly think Jane would do that?"

"I would." Petra grumbled.

"The old you, maybe... but not this you. And not her. Never her." Rafael said confidently.

"Well how else do you explain her pretending to hit on me?" Petra huffed.

Just then there was a knock at the door and a very familiar voice called out, "Petra, it's me... we need to talk."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Rafael said smugly.

"I'll deal with you later." Petra softly growled into the phone, before hanging up, putting it away and then strolling over to open the door to see Jane who looked even more stunning than usual, "Jane, hey... listen, I'm really busy, so-"

"This will just take a minute." Jane insisted, "Please Petra? It's important."

Petra tried, but she could never really say no to Jane Villanueva, so she sighed, moved aside so Jane could walk into her room and then the second she close the door Petra told the brunette, "Seriously though, this has to be quick. I have like a thousand things I need to do today."

Jane just stared at the blonde for a few long seconds, and then bluntly asked, "Are you in love with me?"

"What?" Petra stammered.

"It's just..." Jane took a deep breath, stepped forward and then began explaining, "You've been acting a little weird around me, and I don't know when it started, because I've been pretty consumed by everything that's been going on in my life, but it seems everyone around me think it's been going on for a while. Years even. And now I know I can't stop thinking about it. Which is why I pretended to have a date to see how you would react, and... well... you weren't exactly subtle about the whole being jealous thing, and..."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Petra snapped.

"Petra." Jane said knowingly.

"Seriously..." Petra began, struggling to hold it together, "Jane, don't push this. Please?"

"How can I not?" Jane asked softly.

"Because of the children." Petra pointed out, "Things are good now. Settled. Why rock the boat?"

"Because we can't just leave things unsaid." Jane protested, "It's not healthy, and it certainly not good."

"Fine!" Petra sighed, "It's just a stupid crush! It doesn't matter. I know you don't feel the same way, I just can't seem to get it through my stupid head. I think it's just because I've never really had a female friend before, and I got confused. I'm not even bi, let alone gay, so I don't even know how this happened, but..."

"It just feels right." Jane interrupted softly, cautiously stepping into Petra's personal space, "Like, maybe you're into the person so much, that gender doesn't matter. And maybe that's kind of, you know, overwhelming. Because you didn't know it was possible for you to feel that way, and maybe it makes what you're feeling now more intense than anything else. Or in my case, just as much as something else."

"Yes..." Petra admitted breathlessly.

"So..." Jane smiled softly, pressing her forehead against Petra's, "Does it sound like I don't feel the same way to you?"

For a few long seconds, which each felt like an eternity, Petra was left utterly speechless and then Jane very slowly closed her eyes and pressed her lips against hers. They were then press there for a few long seconds, before Petra whimpered, closed her eyes and allowed herself to believe the beautiful lie for another few long seconds which felt like an eternity. Those seconds were the happiest of her life, because even though she was convinced that this had to be some kind of prank or way to get back at her for the awful things she had done in the past Petra allowed herself to pretend Jane could mean those words. That she could possibly deserve Jane. That there could be any universe where this could be real. And this was it.

Even if it was only going to be for this one perfect moment it felt worth it, because the kiss was everything Jane had described kisses should be, and beautifully written about in her book. Soft and sweet, and yet somehow passionate and intense all at the same time, the whole world feeling like it fell away and it was just the two of them, lost in what they felt for each other. Then even when it was over there was no instant panic, no Jane laughing in her face, no obnoxious celebrity running in to tell her that she had been punked. Just their foreheads resting against the other again and then staring at each other with Jane softly smiling at her like she actually meant it.

"Jane..." Petra murmured, although she struggled to recognise the sound of her own voice as it sounded too soft and pathetically needy.

"I, I still don't know how this happened..." Jane smiled softly, "But I'd really like to see if we can make this work."

There was a brief silence and then all Petra could do was ask in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jane smiled softly again, before quickly clarifying, "But I expect to be wooed. I'm not the kind of girl who just jumps into bed with someone on the first date, or before it, just because I knew them before."

"Yeah, I know." Petra softly murmured.

"So..." Jane asked cautiously, "Pick me up at seven?"

"It's a date." Petra smiled softly, still not believing this was happening.

"Great." Jane beamed, also still not believing this was happening, but happily kissing Petra again anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Hi, I'm Jane, and I'm... bi? A lesbian? Not straight? Hi I'm Jane, and I'm a not straight. No, that sounds weird. Hi, I'm Jane and I'm a lesbian. Hey? Hey, I'm Jane, and I'm a lesbian?" Jane Villanueva tried out these words in front of a mirror a few dozen times before being interrupted at the end.

"Hi Jane." Xiomara mocked.

"Ma!" Jane whined.

"What? I couldn't resist." Xiomara grinned, "Besides, you're not going to a meeting. You don't have to announce it. You're just-"

"Dating a girl?" Jane offered.

"Date! As in one. As in no big deal, so don't freak out. Okay?" Xiomara advised, "Besides, who hasn't dated a girl once in a while."

"You know, sometimes I think we over share." Jane grumbled.

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Xiomara reassured, "Seriously though, it's one date. And it might only be one."

"But what if it's not?" Jane questioned, "What if it actually works out? Huh? Am I supposed to clarify I'm not gay to anyone who sees me on a date with Petra? People would think I'm weird. Or ashamed. And worse, Petra would think I'm ashamed. So I should get comfortable with the L-word, because people are definitely going to call me that. And it's not totally inaccurate."

"It IS totally inaccurate!" Xiomara protested, "It's just one freaking date. It doesn't mean anything."

"It means something to me." Jane said softly, before pointing out, "How could it not? It's Petra."

"Please don't remind me." Xiomara grumbled, and then when her daughter gave her a look Xiomara held up her hands and protested, "I know, I know... but, seriously Jane, think about everything she's done over the years."

"I have." Jane said flatly, "I know about all the bad, and all the good, and deep down I know Petra is a good person. We've talked about this. Over, and over, and over again. Do we really need to do this again?"

"Yes!" Xiomara insisted, "And then as many times as it takes to make you see reason."

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Jane sighed, "I'm finally moving on from Michael, and I'm happy. Isn't that enough?"

Xiomara hesitated, then softly said, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I've been hurt." Jane said softly, "Worse than I could ever imagine. I couldn't imagine feeling that way again, but it could happen. But I don't believe Petra would intentionally do that to me."

"That makes one of us " Xiomara grumbled.

"Which is why you didn't tell me she loved me." Jane said knowingly.

"No, I didn't tell you because it was obvious and everybody knew." Xiomara grumbled.

"Well apparently not." Jane grumbled back, then the doorbell went, and she warned her mother, "Now you be nice."

There was a brief pause and then Xiomara again protested, "Are you sure I just can't give you the number of that nice girl from my dancing class?"

"Bye Ma." Jane said, before opening the door to find Petra in a beautiful white dress, "Wow... I mean, hey."

"Wow, you too. I mean, hey." Petra mumbled almost at the exact same time as she admired Jane's green dress, both girls briefly pausing to smile at each other before the blonde offered, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Jane grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

To the casual observer the journey to the restaurant was very uneventful, but as a writer Jane knew a little something about seemingly little details which were actually really important. It was why she was so ashamed that it had taken her this long to realise that Petra had feelings for her. Now it seemed like such an obvious oversight, because after all who buys someone a house because of platonic feelings? Anyway, Rafael's heart was always in the right place, but he made the mistake of flaunting his wealth whenever they were together to try and impress her. Petra still did that, but she managed to find the perfect balance.

Instead of a limousine picking them up like Jane had kind of been dreading Petra simply took them in her car. It was still stylish and expensive, but it wasn't too fancy. Which was the same for the restaurant that Petra took them too. In fact she remembered mentioning to Petra that she talked Rafael down to this, which was just a little sign that Petra listened to her. Further proving that Petra opened the car door for her and later pulled out her chair, which was nice. Although understandably things were a little awkward, and they only exchanged small talk until they sat down, at which point Petra obviously second-guessed herself.

"Is this okay?" Petra asked nervously, unable to stop herself from blurting out, "Because you said you liked it, and yeah, Rafael took you here, but it's kind of difficult to take you anywhere remotely nice in Miami without his presence lingering over it. Besides, I've had plenty of business dinners here, so no one will give us a second look."

The last part was said quietly, causing Jane to smile and reassure, "It's perfect."

"Really?" Petra smiled softly.

"Really." Jane confirmed with a smile of her own, before pointing out, "But if we're going to do this, we should probably not talk about Rafael. Or the kids. Or work."

"That's stupid." Petra frowned, quickly clarifying, "He's the father of our children. Of course were going to talk about him, and our kids. Because, well, they're our kids. And my life is that God damn hotel, and yours is writing, and I don't want to be left out of that part of your life, it's so important to you, and Jane, you're an amazing writer."

"I meant tonight." Jane clarified with another smile, cautiously taking Petra's hands in her own, "Yes, we can't escape that stuff, and I wouldn't want too. But tonight I want to focus on you and me. On... on us. Okay?"

"Okay." Petra said softly.

"Okay." Jane parroted, before cautiously asking, "How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Honestly?" Petra began with another soft smile, hesitating so long to continue that Jane gently pushed her.

"That's the only way this is really going to work." Jane pointed out playfully.

Ignoring the soft jab Petra admitted with a sigh, "Honestly I can't remember not having feelings for you?"

Jane frowned, "You mean like, when we met?"

"No." Petra smiled, before reluctantly admitting, "But that feels like so long ago now, it feels like lifetimes instead of years, and even back then I tried to hate you, but couldn't, not really, because you were just so... Jane. I might have even felt something for you then, or during my pregnancy, but definitely after you were the only one there for me during the birth. But you had Michael, so as soon as I even felt a hint of something I buried it deep down inside and just concentrated on trying to be your friend. And then, you were grieving, not dating, and oh yeah, straight, but no matter how hard I tried these feelings just wouldn't go away, and God Jane, the past few years all I've wanted to do is hold you in my arms and tell you everything is going to be okay. And do anything to make sure that it is."

There was a long pause and then Jane mumbled, "Wow."

"You said you wanted honesty." Petra pointed out defensively, already trying to pull away. But Jane wouldn't let her.

"No! No, I did, that was great, I just..." Jane stammered, trying to compose herself while holding onto Petra's hands tightly, "I'm just sorry I didn't realise sooner."

"Would you have been ready for something sooner?" Petra asked dryly, already knowing the answer.

"No." Jane confirmed softly, "I just don't like the thought of you suffering."

"Well..." Petra started, hesitating only briefly before forcing the really vulnerable words out, "I'm here with you now, so it was totally worth it."

"Really?" Jane grinned widely.

"Really." Petra confirmed, then after a brief pause asked, "How about you? Was it really as simple as you heard I had feelings for you?"

"Yes and no." Jane admitted, before clarifying, "I think I had a little crush on you before, but I don't think I would have admitted that, even to myself, until I found out you had feelings for me. Then everything just, clicked. Which was scary, but also really exciting. Like, for the first time since Michael died, I actually started to think about the possibility of a life with someone else. And... well, what it would be like to date you. And, you know..."

As Jane trailed off she was adorably blushing, which Petra just enjoyed for a few long seconds, before softly pushing, "And?"

"And... I'm not opposed to the idea." Jane admitted with the little blush, "The date, and... the other thing."

"Me either". Petra reassured, smiling softly, "Obviously."

"Great." Jane beamed, before double-checking, "But you've never, you know?"

"If were going to do this, you should probably be able to say it." Petra mostly succeeded in sounding playful, although she did mean it.

Jane cursed herself for her hesitates, briefly reminding herself she was an adult, and a writer at that, and therefore should have control of her words, so she forced herself to say as confidently as she could, "You've never been with a woman before?"

"No. Not sexually or romantically." Petra confirmed.

"Me neither." Jane admitted, taking Petra's hands in her own, "But we can work it out together."

Petra smiled, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Two and a half dates later...

Petra Solano had been pining over Jane Gloriana Villanueva for years, each one of those years felt like a lifetime given how crazy their lives were. And now she had Jane Gloriana Villanueva pushing her into her bedroom while passionately kissing her it felt like it was too good to be true. Literally. Petra didn't trusted. Something had to be wrong. And she was pretty sure she knew what it was. But saying it out loud would bring a stop to this wonderful kissing session, and if she allowed it to continue then Petra would possibly receive something she wanted for what felt like forever. But the price for it might be her relationship with Jane, which gave her the strength she needed to break the kiss. It didn't however give her the strength she needed to talk afterwards.

This worried Jane and she asked, "What's wrong?"

Petra swallowed softly and asked, "Are you sure?"

Jane grin, "About what? Us? Yes. You? Yes. This? Yes, yes, yes!"

"But..." Petra protested, "What if it's too soon? What if it's not... good. What if I'm not-"

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Jane softly cooed soothingly, before adding with a soft chuckle, "You know, I didn't expect you to be the one freaking out. Not that I mind. It's kind of cute. But Petra, we've been over this. I'm ready. I'm sure. If you're not, you've got to tell me. But... if you're just nervous, well, that's natural. And you're the strongest woman I know. You gave birth to twins, kept the Marbella running and raised two beautiful daughters while Rafael was in jail. And you made me stronger. So if anyone can get through nervousness it's you. And I hope you do, because I want this. I want you. I want to be with you. So please-"

Before Jane could finish that sentence Petra kissed her again, even more passionately than before, Jane returning the kiss as the two women almost tripped over each other getting to the bed while still kissing. Petra then tried to lay Jane down only for Jane to turn the tables on her. Not only that but she got on top of Petra and started grinding her body down on top of hers, and sliding her hands over her body, both of which had Petra whimpering pathetically. However, never one to go down without a fight, Petra turned the tables again by rolling them over so she was the one on top, only for Jane to turn them again, beginning a playful fight between them for dominance.

Over and over again they rolled over, only stopping to pull back and stare at each other for a few seconds, sometimes biting their lips in brief hesitation, before pulling an item of clothing off, either from themselves or their partner. When they were both in underwear they both paused, mostly out of nervousness but also because they wanted to savour the moment. Or at least Petra did. They were also a little preoccupied with taking a break from pressing their lips together to kiss each other's necks, which was familiar territory and driving them both crazy. But they couldn't put off going for the much longer, and Petra strongly believed she should be the one to do it. And maybe she was the only one who really wanted too.

Regardless of that, and just how badly Petra wanted to take the final step, there was something that she should probably do first. Something she was terrified to do, and something which might put an end to this. And not just for tonight, but forever. However Petra just couldn't keep these words inside any more. Because she loved Jane Gloriana Villanueva. She was in love with her. And while they hadn't been dating that long she was sure as she could be that Jane would appreciate that confession, and not be freaked out by it. Especially because she had to know by now. All Petra needed to do now was find the courage to say the words, which was easier said than done. Especially when she was being kissed on the neck and lips by the object of her affection.

So it took a while, but Petra finally broke the kiss, looked down at Jane and softly whispered, "I love you."

There was a pause, and then Jane smiled softly, "I love you too."

For a second Petra bit her lip, and then against her better judgement protested with a soft smile of her own, "That's sweet, but don't say it if you don't mean it. It's okay, really, I just wanted to say it."

There was another pause as Jane thought about this for a few long seconds, before insisting, "But I do. I have cared for you deeply for a very long time Petra. Not all of it has been romantic, but it's still been love, which makes what I feel for you now more meaningful. Okay, it's not what I felt for Michael, not yet, but it's getting there. I promise. Can that be enough for now?"

Petra smiled softly and gently cupped Jane's face, "Honestly? I would settle for a lot less from you."

Jane's heart broke at that confession. Petra was one of the strongest women she knew, which was really saying something, and was certainly the scariest when they first met, but ever since she had forced the truth from her about how she really felt about her Petra was constantly letting these little things slip out which let Jane know just how hopelessly in love with her Petra was. Which made sense, because she bottled it up for so long, but it was still extremely heart-breaking. It also made Jane wish she had known Petra was pining over her sooner, although then she probably wouldn't be ready for this, she reminded herself, so things really had worked out.

Then Petra kissed her again, first on the lips, which was way too brief for Jane's liking, then down to her neck where she lingered, making Jane moan with pleasure, and struggling to think of anything other than this wonderful moment. Petra also began gently sliding her hands over her body, mostly just up and down her sides at first, but it wasn't that long before she cautiously cupped one of Jane's boobs. Jane moaned softly, mostly as a natural reaction, but she also avoided the urge to hide it to encourage her lover. Besides, there was no need for modesty, as they had gone to great lengths to make sure they both wouldn't be disturbed for this very important moment in their blossoming relationship.

Which was just as well, because it increasingly felt like it would be incredibly difficult to contain her modesty. Especially when Petra slowly kissed her way down to her boobs, working her way up one and then concentrating on the surrounding flesh teasingly before finally taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it gently. Which of course caused Jane to cry out softly and happily, and then again when Petra repeated the process with her other nipple, slowly making her way down from that boob and up the other before finally reaching her target. Petra then went back and forth for several long blissful minutes, eventually adding her tongue, flicking each nipple with it, really driving Jane crazy.

Just as it was becoming too much Petra kissed her way down Jane's stomach, making Jane tremble with anticipation. This was it! The moment she lost her lesbian virginity. Jane had thought about it a lot, and concluded that fingering and particularly oral sex would count as crossing those lines. That's how it was with men, and despite encouragement from her mother Jane had refused to be one of those technical virgins who did everything except penis in vagina. No, she had been the real deal, and this was her first time with this woman she was falling in love with. So this was a big deal, even if she wasn't waiting for marriage this time, but she couldn't help feeling extremely excited, and terrified.

Petra was definitely feeling both those things, especially the latter, she too knew what a big deal this was for Jane, and she just wanted to make it good for her. She wanted that so, so badly. Which was why she tried to give Jane plenty of attention each time before she moved lower. Of course eventually Petra reached her destination, forcing her to take a deep calming breath and just do it. More accurately, close her eyes, leaned forward, stick out her tongue and slide it over Jane Gloriana Villanueva's pussy lips, starting from the bottom and working her way to the top, taking both their lesbian cherries in that one small movement.

Luckily Petra instantly got back positive reinforcement in the form of Jane's pussy tasting just as good as she thought it would, and more importantly Jane crying out in pure pleasure. Okay, maybe Petra cried out too, but Jane's cry was louder, and more or less drowned hers out. That cry, along with the fact that she loved her first taste of pussy, pushed Petra to give Jane's cunt another long slow lick, again going right from the bottom to the top. She then repeated the process over and over again, Petra settling into a steady rhythm of gently licking Jane's pussy, squeezing not just cries, but moans, groans, gasps and whimpers of pure pleasure out of her lover, making Petra giddy with happiness.

Wanting to savour that feeling Petra kept her initial licks slow and gentle, avoiding Jane's clit after that first lick entirely, and even pausing every so often just to enjoy the flavours and sounds she was experiencing. Besides, she guessed that Jane wouldn't want to rush this. No, Jane was all about romance, and she deserved that. So that's exactly what Petra was going to give Jane's pussy. Romance. Oh yes, Petra was going to romance Jane's pussy, slowly licking it until the other woman was literally begging for more. Oh how Petra wanted Jane to begged for her. Then... she would tease her even more, Petra thought with a wicked smile, and only giving it to her when Jane got really bossy, which was more of a turn on than it should be.

Then Petra would get to taste girl cum for the first time in her life. More importantly she would get to taste Jane's cum, and considering Jane's regular pussy cream tasted even better than Petra had imagined the thought of what her cum would taste like practically had Petra quivering with anticipation. It was almost enough to make her rethink her strategy. But no, she would see her original plan through. Mostly because it sounded like it was working, and soon she would have Jane Gloriana Villanueva begging her to make her cum, which would literally be a dream come true for Petra. Perhaps even her favourite dream ever. Especially as it just got more fun the more Jane whimpered with need for her tongue.

Jane had tried to go into this with realistic expectations. After all, while it wasn't quite the same as losing her 'true' virginity it was still a first time. That meant nervousness and awkwardness. Hell, even her first time with Michael hadn't quite been the fairytale she'd always dreamt of, and at the time they had been married and she loved him with all her heart. Sure, she had heard that homosexual sex was supposed to be better, because it was someone with your exact same body and thus knew how to please it, but that had to be a myth. Besides, Petra was no experienced lesbian, and neither was Jane. No, they were both complete novices, dabbling in their bisexuality for the first time. So surely it wouldn't be that great? Right?

Apparently wrong. So wonderfully wrong. Oh God, Jane had never been so happy to be wrong in her entire life, because wow! Just, wow! Okay, it wasn't exactly orgasmic right from the start, but it was incredibly fulfilling to have a long blonde head in between her legs, especially the one that belonged to Petra Solano, a woman who she'd had issues with over the years but now truly cared for, and was even beginning to fall for. Or at least that was the best excuse Jane could come up with for why those initial licks felt so amazing. That, and again the fact that this was another woman going down on her for the first time in her life.

When she got over the initial shock and started thinking coherently Jane theorised that it also had a lot to do with the confidence Petra was showing. Petra was confident most of the time, and even though it had started off as an act it had definitely become part of Petra's personality, and it was the type of confidence that was always sexy. Confidence which Jane didn't see much of, as she was the thing that could make the normally confident Petra Solano grumble, which again was incredibly hot. God, Jane had never been so happy to see the old, scarily confident Petra Solano, and to see that Petra in between her legs was mind blowing.

It also helped that Petra was clearly taking her time, not because she was out of ideas, but because she was obviously teasing Jane, her tongue kissing so close to her clit on every lick, and Petra looking up at her as she did this in a way which seemed so wonderfully challenging. It certainly beat the stories Jane had heard from her Mom about guys doing the bare minimum of this act before wanting to move onto the 'real fun'. Oh yes, Petra seemed more than content with concentrating on just her pleasure, which was a wonderful reminder of just how much this woman truly cared about her. Perhaps even as much as Michael, which was a thought which would have brought Jane to tears in the past, but now it just made her smile with blissful happiness.

Although that blissful happiness didn't last, as Jane felt an increasing need for more. She tried to fight that at first. And why wouldn't she? Things were so great right now, and honestly she had wanted this just as much as Petra for at least the last few months, and she could only imagine how badly Petra wanted this, and waiting would probably just make her eventual climax much more powerful, and Jane just wanted this to last forever. Oh yes, she wanted to have lesbian sex with Petra Solano forever. To have Petra lick her pussy for ever just like this. But she also really, really wanted to cum. Cum for Petra. Cum in Petra's mouth, that thought alone almost doing the job.

So inevitably Jane whimpered, "Please Petra, more! Mmmmmm, give me more. I... I, I need to cum! Oh God Petra, please make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd!"

Given just how much Petra seemed to adore her, and be eager and willing to please her, Jane had figured that was all it would take to get what she wanted. Unfortunately she was wrong again, and this time Jane wasn't so happy about it. In fact she wasn't happy at all. So she continued begging for more, which had to be fulfilling a fantasy for Petra. Both the part of the blonde that loved her, and the part of her that didn't. Assuming it was still in there. Although it had to be given just how much Petra continued teasing her, and the other woman didn't even seem sorry about it. No, if anything Petra seemed to take pleasure in her misery, making Jane whimper and writhe in growing frustration.

"Please Petra, I need to cum." Jane eventually whimpered, before becoming more graphic out of desperation, "Please! I need it! I need to cum! Ohhhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me with your tongue, oooooooh fuck, please Petra, tongue fuck me, oh fuck! Tongue fuck my pussy! Fuck me and make me cum in your mouth! Yesssssss, that's it, lick my clit just like that, mmmmm fuck, oh my God! OH MY GOD! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSS, YESSSSSSSS, YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Oh Petra. Oh God! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

It was rare for Jane to use such language before she became a mother, but ever since this whole crazy journey truly started Jane had been careful to watch what she said. To throw that little self-imposed rule aside was a little thrilling, and also embarrassing, but totally worth it because Petra quickly rewarded her by an increasing attention to her clit, eventually even taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, which brought Jane so close to cumming she could tasted. Then she could feel something against her entrance. Fingers! Oh God, Petra was teasing her entrance with her fingers, and Jane couldn't speak coherently because of all the intention to her clit.

Thankfully before she had to force herself to be coherent long enough to tell Petra what she wanted one of those fingers was slowly pushed inside of her pussy and then began pumping in and out of it, almost instantly making Jane cum. Petra briefly paused, perhaps giving Jane a chance to get over her climax, or for them both to savour it and the feeling of Petra Solano inside her. She also stopped the clit sucking, presumably for the same reason or reasons. But then Petra began licking, sucking and fingering more passionately, effortlessly giving Jane another orgasm. And then another, and then another, and then another, until Jane could no longer think coherently, let alone speak.

Petra was feeling almost as overwhelmed at feeling Jane cumming on her finger, except she couldn't allow herself to become lost in this. Not now. If she did Jane would come down from her high, and Petra didn't want that. No, the whole point of this was to impress Jane, and she couldn't do that with just one orgasm. She needed to give Jane much more than that. Although Petra didn't allow herself the indulgence of briefly pausing the fingering during Jane's first climax, although that was partly because Jane's pussy was just squeezing down her so tightly. Mostly though it was to allow both of them to savour this precious moment, before she started to try to repeat it.

That turned out to be surprisingly easy. All Petra had to do was speed up the force of the finger fucking while constantly switching between licking and sucking Jane's clit as hard as she could. Just like the websites had told her. Oh yes, Petra's research had been serving her well throughout her first time with a woman, and it was continuing to do so. And there was part of her which felt she should play it safe and continue doing this until Jane begged her to stop. However as wonderful as it was having her finger covered in Jane Gloriana Villanueva's cum Petra really, really wanted to tasted. She had been dreaming about it for years now, and couldn't let what might be her only opportunity to taste it pass her by, even if it was the thing which ultimately cost her this amazing woman.

So against her better judgement Petra suddenly removed her finger, waited until Jane looked down at her and then stuck that finger into her mouth. Unsurprisingly given everything else it was better than Petra had dreamed, and she instantly became ravenous for more, barely taking the time to properly suck that finger clean before tasting liquid heaven right from the source. At first that just included eager licks to collect whatever was left, but soon Petra was wrapping her lips tightly around Jane's entrance and greedily sucking the cum out of the other woman. Then she shoved her tongue into Jane's pussy, partly in search of more cum, but also just hoping to give Jane another orgasm, both to please her lover and selfishly to get more cum.

Again making Jane cum proved very easy in this state, and soon Petra was pulling her tongue out so she could try and swallow at least the majority of the brunette's juices, but there was just so much of it the blonde just couldn't keep up. Also in a surprising move for Jane she reached down, grabbed Petra's hair and pushed her deeper into her cunt, and then started grinding against her face. Which felt wonderful, even if it did mean most of Jane's cum ended up on Petra's face, instead of inside the blonde's belly, were it belonged. Then all of a sudden Jane was pulling her upwards, Petra momentarily worried that she had done something wrong, only to find herself kissing Jane again, and as much as she loved what she was doing it was hard for her to complain about kissing Jane Gloriana Villanueva. Especially when Jane was tasting herself on her lips.

Jane had tasted herself before, specifically after finding out that Petra had feelings for her. While trying to decide what she should do about that Truth Bomb she started thinking about Petra in a romantic setting, and then a sexual one, both of which were thoughts she found appealing and lingered on instead of just dismissing them as fleeting thoughts like with other women. Then she found some time to herself when her son and the rest of her family was asleep to focus on these thoughts while her hands caressed her body and, well, that was when she realised just how into Petra she truly was. Tasting herself was meant to be the final test, although of course Jane obsessed over it for weeks before finally making a move on the other woman.

Those extra weeks had probably been a good thing to make sure she really wanted this. After all Jane didn't want to hurt Petra, or herself, by rushing into anything. Of course now she was at least somewhat regretting that decision as these were easily the best orgasms of her life and suddenly Jane was overwhelmed by a desperate need to return the favour. So after a few long minutes of kissing Petra to regain her strength, and also just because Jane loved kissing, Jane flipped them over so Petra was on her back and she was on top of her. And of course, the kiss was never broken, Jane taking another few long minutes to enjoy it while sliding her hands over Petra's very feminine body. Which was still a little weird for her, but equally very exciting.

Honestly Jane wasn't sure she was quite ready to do what Petra had just done, but she didn't want to admit that and give the other woman the wrong idea. However while she wasn't ready to use her mouth Jane guess that Petra wouldn't mind too much if she just stuck to her fingers instead, something which was proved by a loud cry of pleasure that Petra let out into the kiss when Jane moved her hand in between her legs. Petra then gasped, moaned and even whimpered into the kiss as Jane started gently rubbing her pussy, which in turn had Jane grinning into the kiss, delighted that she got such noises out of a woman she had used to be so afraid of with such a simple touch. Not that there was anything simple about this moment.

All their long and complicated history, all the fighting, and then all the pining, all of it had led up to this night. To this moment. Making it feel like one of Jane's romance novels. Or a telenovela. The point was that Jane wanted to savour this moment, which was why she continued the gentle rubbing longer than was necessary. Which was more than a few seconds, given just how wet Petra's pussy was. Wet for her! Oh God, Petra was so wet for her, a thought which overwhelmed Jane so much that she couldn't think coherently for quite a while, teasing Petra to the point where she was whimpering pathetically under her touch. Then all of a sudden she was inside her. Jane was inside Petra, meaning she was even more overwhelmed.

Petra was also overwhelmed, and very grateful that the only thing she had to do was lay there and whimper pathetically. Especially as moments before the penetration Jane had chosen that moment to finally break the kiss and look down at her, the two women staring into each other's eyes as one pushed a finger into the other. As it was returning the favour from what Petra had just done, and Petra was so unbelievably hot from having finally done that, and from thinking about it for years and then more intensely over the past few weeks, Petra was surprised she didn't cum on the spot as soon as Jane pushed her finger into her. Surprised, but grateful, because it meant this would continue.

The penetration was almost painfully slow, and when Jane was buried up to the knuckle she paused for a few long seconds. Given Jane had been there when she had given birth to twins this was no doubt less about helping Petra to relax, which was the last thing she needed right now, and had more to do with savouring the moment. Petra was grateful for that, as she wanted to savour this feeling, and the look in Jane's eyes. Which was the same reason she was grateful that when Jane finally began pumping her finger in and out of her it was nice and slow. Anything more would have probably made her cum, and again Petra wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

Very soon she wouldn't have a choice, but Petra wanted to be able to resist as long as possible, and Jane wasn't making it easy. Yet somehow it all worked out, because it just meant Petra received the most amount of pleasure throughout the fingering, her favourite part being when Jane cautiously lent down and kissed her softly. In some ways that kiss felt like it lasted only for a few precious seconds, and in other ways it felt like it lasted a glorious eternity. Either way once Jane broke the kiss and pulled back slightly she gave Petra a gentle smile, and then pushed a second finger inside her while rubbing her clit with her thumb, instantly triggering a powerful climax.

For less than a second Petra opened her mouth to complain, as although the need to cum had been becoming painful she would have gladly suffered this kind of pain for the rest of her life if she could have, but any thought of complaint was quickly forgotten as Petra received the most powerful climax of her life. Which was really saying something, because she had always thought Rafael was good at sex, but wow. This was amazing. This was mind blowing. This was Jane taking her lesbian virginity, and vice versa, meaning not only was Jane no longer a virgin, but now they both were ex-lesbian virgins. And through it all, Jane showered her with such love and compassion it was completely overwhelming.

Especially as Jane whispered once she had pulled her fingers out of Petra's pussy, "I love you Petra."

"I love you too Jane." Petra beam tiredly, the two of them embracing as they recovered from the emotionally overwhelming, and physically draining, act of losing their lesbian virginities.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Jane Gloriana Villanueva and Petra Solano were super nervous. They had both agreed not to do this until they were both ready, and in a way they had done the responsible thing by putting it off for so long. But the truth was that they had both known right from the start that this new relationship between them was something real, and despite their insecurities they just worked as a couple. Things weren't easy, per se. They were both opinionated individuals who were more than willing to fight for what they wanted, meaning that they often butted heads. So far it had been squabbling more than straight up arguing, but now when they made up it led to amazing sex, motivating them to resolve any issues quickly, and at least Jane was confident that when they inevitably had a real argument the result would be the same.

The point was they had been together for just over a month now, and it was time to come out. Not to the employees of the Marbella itself. No, Petra wasn't about to announce it with a microphone, as humorous a picture as that was, and at least for Petra almost an appealing one. But after today they wouldn't hide the fact that they were together, and if anyone asked why they were holding hands, flirting or even kissing they would be honest. Not that they had done much of that in public, or plan too, but they didn't want to be afraid to do it. No, they wanted to be 'out' in every sense of the word, even if that was a little scary considering who they would have to tell.

Fortunately most people had worked out the fact that Petra had a giant crush on Jane for years before they got together, meaning a lot of people already knew, including both Jane's parents and their baby Daddy Rafael. Just as importantly they were more or less supportive. Jane's parents were still wary of Petra, but they had both agreed to give her a chance, and Rafael was surprisingly happy for them. But their children seem blissfully unaware of what was going on between the two women, and they wanted them to hear it from them, not because someone, like Rogelio, accidentally let something slip. So at their regular brunch session together Jane and Petra took each other's hands under the table, and made their announcement.

"Children, sit down and be quiet. We have an announcement to make." Petra announced sternly, immediately getting the children's attention.

With that out of the way Jane took a deep calming breath and then smiled softly before telling them, "Kids, you... you know how Daddy used to date me and Petra? Not together, just separately."

Petra avoided the urge to roll her eyes at that clarification, then when the children nodded she added, just like they practiced, "Well, we're now dating each other."

There was a brief pause, then the children cautiously answered each other before going back to eating, prompting Jane to frown and ask, "Mateo? Do you have any questions?"

"Not really." He shrugged, but he thought about it and then looked up at Petra, "Do I call Auntie Petra Mommy now too?"

"No! We're..." Jane quickly said, thinking about it for a second before finishing her sentence, "We're not there yet. But for now, try and remember not call her Auntie Petra? I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Oh." Mateo frowned, "Then what should I call her?"

"Just Petra is fine. Or your Mom's girlfriend, if anyone asks." Jane explained to him.

"Okay." He nodded, going back to his food.

There was another pause as Jane just looked at her son, and then she asked, "Do you have any other questions?"

"No." Mateo shook his head.

"Does, does it bother you?" Jane asked after taking a deep breath.

"Why would it?" Mateo frowned, "My best friend has two Moms, and he says it's totally normal."

"Oh Mr Sweet-Face!" Jane exclaimed happily, grabbing his face and kissing it, and despite his protests cooed, "It is, it is."

This entire time Petra had been watching her daughters apprehensively, and now she finally had the chance she asked them in a much sterner voice than she intended, "How about you girls? Any questions or concerns?"

Looking up from their food the two little girls stared at their mother for a few long seconds and then Ellie asked, "How long have you been dating?"

"Four beautiful weeks." Jane beamed, taking Petra's hand again, this time in view of their kids.

This caused the twins to frown and Anna asked, "Only four weeks?"

"Excuse me?" Petra questioned in disbelief.

"You've like, always been in love with Jane, and you only got together four weeks ago?" Ellie questioned in disbelief.

"What took you so long?" Anna asked in equal disbelief.

There was a deafening silence, then Jane burst out laughing, and she only laughed harder when Petra gave her a look and grumbled, "Jane!"

"I'm sorry, but..." Jane just couldn't stop, "But your three year old daughters knew you were gay for me, and I didn't?"

"What's gay?" Mateo asked innocently, causing Jane to laugh even more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

While that part of coming out couldn't have gone better Jane certainly wasn't laughing a few hours later when they handed their children over to Rafael and returned to Jane's childhood home to reveal the truth to her super religious Abuela. Neither was Petra, as this was no laughing matter. Given everyone else had suspected there was something between them they were both hoping Alba would have too, but even if that was the case it didn't necessarily mean she would be more accepting of their relationship, especially because she had never seemed too keen on Petra. But regardless of the outcome they owed her the truth, so after sitting her down to a nice cup of tea and talking for a little while they finally told her the truth.

"Abuela..." Jane began, taking the older woman's hand, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Jane?" Alba asked in Spanish.

Jane took a deep breath, looked her Abuela in the eye and told her, "I'm bisexual."

There was a long pause as a difficult to read expression crossed Alba's face, then she glanced disapprovingly at Petra before turning her focus back to Jane and asking knowingly, "And?"

"And I'm dating Petra." Jane admitted with a squeak.

Alba took a deep sigh and lowered her head, before forcing it back up so she could tell her granddaughter, again in Spanish, "Jane... I love you. You are my family, I will always love you, but... I don't know if I can support you in this."

"Oh." Jane murmured in disappointment, lowering her head.

With another deep sigh Alba quickly pointed out, "But I will try."

Lifting her head Jane asked hopefully, "You will."

"Yes." Alba said hesitantly, before sighing, "I will try, that is all I can promise."

"It's something." Jane smiled teary-eyed, squeezing her grandmother's hand.

Petra, who had remained silent until now, cautiously asked after several seconds of studying Alba's face, "Did, did you already know?"

Alba turned and glared at Petra and told her in English, "Do you think me a fool? Do you think I do not know how you feel about Jane from the way you look at her?"

Petra was a little taken aback by this, but not so much she couldn't reply, "Is that because you don't like me? Or is it just the years of lying and manipulating? Or because my mother pushed you down some stairs? Because again, I'm sorry about that. And, and if there's anything I can do to make that right, please tell me.

Alba was taken aback by the woman who normally seemed so... overly confident around her, being so open and apologetic, before admitting, "It is a combination of those things. I confess I took comfort in the fact that Jane was oblivious to your feelings, but lately she has been clearly keeping something from me. I'm still surprised to see it's this, but I will keep my word to her. As long as you promised me not to hurt her."

"I promise." Petra said softly, "I love her."

"If I didn't know that, I would not be trying." Alba said, before switching back to Spanish to somewhat jokingly tell Jane, "But if it is only a pretty blonde girl you desire, I have a friend of mine's granddaughter who just came out."

"Abuela!" Jane exclaimed, before laughing at the expression on Alba's face, and particularly the one on Petra's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Well, that went as well as could possibly hope." Petra sighed as they entered the blonde personal suite at the Marbella.

"Yeah." Jane sighed, closing the door behind them, then laughing after a few long seconds, "I can't believe I'm the only one who didn't realise how you felt about me."

"Well, you and a child." Petra teased, taking the other girl in her arms.

"No, Mateo told me afterwards he thought you might be my girlfriend, he just didn't care because he didn't think it was a big deal." Jane grumbled.

The smiled slowly fading from her lips Petra cautiously asked, "That's what I am, right? Your girlfriend?"

Jane frowned and stared it Petra to see if she was joking, then her eyes went wide, "Oh my God, yes! Yes, course you are."

"Good." Petra beamed, quickly adding to try and save face, "I mean, I thought we were, given what that talk of this being real and telling children, and your Abuela, it's just..."

"Nice to have some confirmation." Jane said knowingly, and then when Petra nodded Jane laughed, "I can't believe we use the L-word before using the G-word."

"We also had children using the same man's spam, ensuring they would be siblings." Petra pointed out, "We've already been doing the whole lesbian thing out of order. What's one more thing?"

Jane laughed at this, then became very serious, "Well... I can think of one more lesbian thing I want to do with my new girlfriend."

Petra gulped, and asked with a nervous smile, "What's that?"

With a soft smile Jane leaned in as if she was about to kiss Petra, only to instead press her lips against her ear and whispered, "Go down on you."

Just those words combined with the husky tone Jane said them in had Petra quivering with anticipation, and even whimpering, "That, that sounds good."

Petra hated herself for that incredibly weak response, but before she could think of a better one Jane pressed her lips to her neck, causing Petra to let out a soft gasp and then a long moan. She then continued making these kinds of sounds as Jane's lips travelled all over her neck, eventually working up her chin and to her lips, Petra eagerly returning that kiss with just as much passion as her girlfriend was showing her. Her girlfriend. Jane was now officially her girlfriend. They were both out to everyone who mattered in their lives, and they were just... together, the very thought overwhelming Petra perhaps even more than the amazing kiss she was receiving.

While receiving the kiss Petra did her best to work with Jane to manoeuver them further into the suite's bedroom and remove each other's clothes, two things which were a bit of a struggle, at least without falling over, but they'd had plenty of practice lately. Enough so that a few minutes later they were falling completely naked onto Petra's bed, which was where they stayed for several long minutes while making out like teenagers. Then Jane moved her lips down to Petra's neck, the blonde throwing her head back so the brunette could have all the access she wanted. Petra then went back to the gasping, moaning and crying out as Jane had her wicked way with her.

That involved lingering on her neck for quite a while before kissing her way down her chest and up a boob to take a nipple into her mouth, Petra arching her back as she cried out again. Then after a few long seconds of sucking that nipple Jane kissed her way down that breast and up the other so she could repeat the process with the other nipple. Jane then went back and forth with a surprising amount of confidence which made Petra feel overwhelmed, but not as much as when Jane finally started moving lower. Which was a frustratingly long time, but just as Petra was about to complain about it Jane gave her what she so desperately wanted, or needed as it felt like right now.

Like before Jane insisted on going slowly, pressing kisses to Petra's soft flesh every step of the way, but each kiss pushed the brunette closer to where the blonde wanted her, meaning that every moment was both heaven and hell. Petra had been waiting for this for so long that it was hard for her not to just grab Jane's head and shove it in between her legs. But equally, she had been waiting so long, and she didn't want to ruin it by pushing Jane too much, too soon. No, Petra would never do that to Jane. Besides, after waiting so long for this Petra didn't want to rush this. No, she wanted to savour every precious moment of it.

Jane felt the exact same way, which was why she spent as long as she could on the foreplay. That, and Petra deserve to have her amazing body worshipped. But after waiting so long to do this it was hard for her to keep her nerves in check, which was why she didn't perhaps spend as long as she should have paying attention to the rest of her body, especially the other girl's tits. Although ironically it was probably just as much as Petra could take after Jane had promised to go down on her, given the sounds her lover was making, and the reactions of her body. Either way in what felt like no time at all Jane found herself resting in between Petra's legs and ready to take another big step in their relationship.

She knew it would make her look nervous and unsure, but she couldn't help take a few seconds to savour the moment. After all, this was a really, really big deal. And okay, Jane really was nervous! Really, really nervous. But it was mostly about being afraid she wouldn't be able to give Petra half the pleasure that she gave her on a regular basis every time the other woman went down on her. Which Jane tried to put out of her mind as she took a deep calming breath, closed her eyes, slowly leaned her head forwards and then stuck out her tongue to taste her very first pussy. Petra's pussy! Oh God, Jane was about to taste Petra's pussy!

Technically she had tasted Petra's pussy before, but this would be straight from the source, because she had tasted it on her fingers a few times, and everybody knew that this was a much bigger deal, and... wow! Just wow! It wasn't that Jane was worried that she would hate it, because she knew that was absurd given the forementioned taste test, but wow! Petra's really did taste good, and tasting it from the source was a hell of a kick, as was being able to slide her tongue over the full length of the other girl's pussy, and of course that loud cry that Petra let out. Oh yes, Jane could definitely get used to this, and for the next few minutes she did as she repeated the process of that first lick.

At first that meant long slow licks, Jane barely aware of what she was doing as she was just lost in the taste of pussy, being able to please Petra in this intimate way, and just the act itself. Then as she slowly got used to it Jane started to think of the tricks that Petra had been gleefully using on her, and realised she was making a mistake. Petra probably wouldn't call it that, but considering Jane wasn't ready for this to end anytime soon then she would definitely call this a mistake. Or perhaps a slight oversight would be more accurate. Either way she wanted to give Petra a long drawn-out pussy licking, and she couldn't do that if she gave too much attention to her clit right away. Even though it was hard to stop given the reaction she got out of Petra along the way.

Petra had noticed Jane's 'mistake' and had considered mentioning that maybe she should lay off her clit, but it just felt way too good for the blonde to tell the brunette to stop. Besides, Jane was smart, so she'd figure it out. Eventually. And it wasn't like Petra had never made a mistake the first time she had licked pussy, so she felt she could give Jane some slack. Which turned out to be correct, because sure enough Jane went from hitting her clit with every stroke of her tongue into completely ignoring it, just before it might have forced Petra to do something irrational and a little embarrassing, like beg Jane to make her cum way too soon.

Not that Petra would have done that. No, she was too strong for it. It was just, it had felt really, really good, and ironically when Jane stopped Petra missed it so much that she actually considered begging Jane do go back to licking her clit, and then to tongue fuck her and make her cum. Which was extremely tempting, but again she was too strong for that, and more importantly Petra wanted time to savour every precious moment of this, which meant just laying back and letting go. Like she used to do when having sex, and like she hadn't really done since she started having sex with Jane. And it was wonderful to do that again. Although a little scary.

From the very first time she had a sex dream about her, which felt like several lifetimes ago now, Petra had always imagined Jane being submissive in bed. After all she was a romance novelist who dreams of being swept off her feet by some stereotypical romance hunk. Okay, that would imply that she wouldn't give Petra a second look in the first place, and this proved otherwise, but it didn't mean she was wrong about Jane being a bottom. For years Petra thought that the only way she'd ever have a shot with Jane was if she broke the habit of a lifetime and became the dominant one in bed, and she had to admit it had been incredibly satisfying, Jane seemingly proving her right as she just made it too easy for Petra to dominate her.

While that was true it had also been exhausting always being the one on top, and it was so relaxing just to let go again. However it also put Petra on edge as she had been terrified that Jane would realise she identified more as a bottom and would break up with her, and the way Petra had totally surrendered the second that Jane had tried to take control was perhaps too much of a hint of that. But thankfully Jane seemed more preoccupied with licking Petra's pussy, maybe in the process proving two bottoms could make a relationship work. Or better yet maybe even Jane could actually be a top. Maybe that was wishful thinking, but she seemed surprisingly confident every step of the way, or at least was good at faking it.

Of course there was nothing fake about what Jane was making Petra feel, especially as she slowly pushed her towards orgasm without even needing to be asked exactly when Petra wanted it, and exactly how. Namely after what felt like hours of gentle pussy licking finally returning to giving her clit some attention, even if it was just brushing against it at first. Then Jane started hitting it with every other stroke of her tongue, then nearly every stroke and then finally every stroke. Then she went even further by lingering on Petra's clit and then her entrance, at which point Petra just couldn't take it any more. No, it felt like she physically needed more, and all she could do now was not sound too pathetic while asking for it.

Although Petra was pretty sure she failed abysmally, "Yeeeeeesssssss, more! More, oooooooh Gooooodddddd, more! Oh Jane, fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! Please? Ohhhhhhh fuck, Jane please fuck me! Oh yes, just like that, yeahhhhhhhh just like that, oh fuck yeah! Oh Jane! Yes, lick my clit! Lick my fucking clit! Yes, lingering on my clit is good, soooooooo goooooodddddddd, mmmmm, but I need more! I need to cum. Please Jane, make me cum! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yessssssss, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, mmmmmmm yessssssss, more! More! MORE! Oh Jane! Oh fuck!"

Surprisingly sweet and loving Jane Gloriana Villanueva didn't give Petra what she wanted right away. In fact Petra could feel her grinning against her cunt as Petra's words became increasingly desperate and pathetic. Under other circumstances Petra would be impressed by the cruelty. Hell, she was impressed. Especially as it hinted that Jane might be more of a top than she initially gave her credit for. But she needed to cum now, and not even Jane distracting her by wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking on it could distract Petra from what she really wanted. Well, not for long anyway. Not when she was so close to her orgasm she could taste it, only for Jane to decrease the force of her licking and sucking and deny her again.

Which had Petra freaking out, "Oh my God Jane, just make me cum already! Ohhhhhh fuck, I mean please make me cum. I'm so close, please Jane, fuck me! Tongue fuck me, mmmmmm yessssssss, fuck me with your tongue and make me cum in your mouth and all over your beautiful face! Oooooooh yessssssss, fuck me, fuck me Jane! Yesssssss fuck me! I need you to OH JANE! OH GOD! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! FUCK ME! OH JANE! OH GOD! FUCK ME JANE, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Thankfully Petra barely got going before Jane's tongue began teasing the entrance to her pussy. As Jane had done that quite a few times before Petra barely paused, but then Jane shoved her tongue inside her as deep as it would go. She did this hard and fast, almost turning Petra completely incoherent on the spot, and while she tried to pull herself together she just couldn't. What Jane was making her feel was just too wonderful. Likewise Petra just couldn't hold back her orgasm any more, so as much as she wanted to enjoy this precious moment all it took was a few thrusts of Jane's tongue to send her over the edge of a powerful climax.

That climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, each just as powerful as the last, if not more. Which made Petra regret not insisting on Jane doing this sooner. Only, then it wouldn't have been as good, because not only was this Jane's idea but she had totally taken control of her like never before, which was definitely a contributing factor on these being the strongest orgasms of Petra's life. Best of all, given the enthusiasm which Jane showed for making her cum, hopefully this would become a regular thing. Even though it might be just Jane paying her back, something she felt she had to do out of obligation, which was somewhat off-putting, but totally worth it if Petra could feel this way again.

Jane totally wasn't doing this out of obligation. Well, part of it had been wanting to return the favour, but that's only because for the past few weeks Petra had practically been living with her face buried in between Jane's legs, bringing her so many orgasms Jane had honestly lost count. But that was only half of the reason Jane spend what felt like an hour in between Petra's legs teasing her towards orgasm, and then maybe another hour making her cum over and over again. The other reason was that Jane loved the taste of Petra's pussy, especially her heavenly cum, which was a flavour she instantly became addicted too the second it touched her taste-buds.

As soon as that happened Jane's eyelids fluttered and she made the mistake of taking a few seconds to savour the flavour, meaning most of Petra's cum escaped her mouth and covered her face. Then she frantically licked up all she could and then went right back to the tongue fucking so she could make it up to Petra, and herself. Sure enough she instantly removed her tongue the second that Petra went over the edge of her second climax, meaning that she got to swallow at least the majority of the other girl's cum. But it still wasn't enough for Jane. And it never would be, as no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to swallow it all.

Part of the reason for that was there was just so much of it, and Petra started trembling so much, but mostly Jane's mouth and tongue was just tired. Which just proved they needed to do this more often, as then she would have the practice to properly please her girlfriend. But for now Jane thought she wasn't doing a good enough job, and she remembered one particular trick Petra used to make her cum when the roles were reversed, so she did that. Namely to replace her tongue with first one and then two fingers, pumping them in and out of Petra's pussy while wrapping her lips around her clit and gently sucking on it. Which unsurprisingly had Petra cumming nice and hard, giving Jane the chance to switch again and swallow more girl cum.

For a while Jane switched back and forth between those things, then she heard Petra softly whimper, "Jane..."

Reluctantly Jane pulled her face out of Petra's cunt and asked, "What?"

There was a brief pause as Petra seemed to struggle to respond, then her arm weakly lifted up, her hand curling in what might have been a comehither motion. When Petra didn't follow-up Jane became a little worried, and while she didn't want to move away from the yummy treat in front of her she didn't want to go on unless that's what Petra wanted, and more importantly she was worried about the other girl, so Jane cautiously crawled up her lover's body until once again they were face to face. For a second she remained that way as Petra's eyes were closed, Jane desperately trying to think of something she could have done wrong. Then Petra opened her eyes and gave her a breath-takingly grateful and loving look.

"Petra, what's-" Jane barely got out before Petra flipped them over and kissed her roughly.

Petra wanted to reach down, grab hold of Jane's beautiful hair, and pull her upwards into a deep and passionate kiss. If she had really tried she could have probably done it, but she was just so lost in the heavenly feeling of being dominated that she just couldn't motivate herself to do it. Luckily it only took one word, and a faint gesture, and the kind-hearted Jane was crawling upwards to check she was okay. Jane's concern also helped rejuvenate Petra. The feeling of that beautiful naked body on top of her, and remembering just how good Jane had made her feel, gave Petra the strength she needed to flip them over and start returning the favour.

She was very tempted to literally return the favour and go down on Jane, but after all those climaxes Petra was terrified that she wouldn't be able to give half the performance that her lover had just given. Besides, Petra liked the idea of mirroring everything Jane had been doing to her lately, and kissing Jane while their bodies were pressed against each other was seriously helping giving Petra the adrenaline she needed to make Jane at least cum a few times. Which shouldn't be too hard, given the wetness she felt against her thighs and the needy moan Jane pushed into her mouth as Petra gently rubbed her centre with that thigh. And inadvertently, rubbing her centre against Jane's thigh, giving Petra the most wonderful after-shocks.

After being briefly distracted by that Petra began sliding her hands over Jane's body, quickly moving to her tits, and then very carefully moving one of those hands down to her crotch. Perhaps she should have waited a bit longer, but Jane sounded, and felt, like she was very much in need of release right now, much like Petra had been whenever the roles were reversed. Sure enough Jane didn't complain when Petra gently slid her hand to her pussy and began to softly rub it. In fact Jane moaned happily into her mouth, and thrust upwards into that hand, making it harder for Petra not to shove three fingers into Jane's cunt and fuck her with them as hard as she could straightaway. But no, Jane deserved better than that. So much better.

That was why Petra reluctantly continued the rubbing for a few long seconds, before pushing just one finger into Jane's cunt. She slowly moved her lips down to Jane's neck, although that was mostly for her own benefit, as it meant she got to hear Jane crying out with pure pleasure as she was gently entered. Once that finger was buried completely inside of the other girl's pussy Petra couldn't help but pause and take a few long seconds to savour the fact that she was inside of Jane Gloriana Villanueva. Which was now a regular occurrence, but this was the first time Petra was doing it with her cum covering Jane's face, a fact she couldn't help savouring for a few long seconds, before beginning to fuck her. Fuck Jane Gloriana Villanueva with her finger! Oh God, how did Petra get so lucky.

Jane was thinking the exact same thing, especially during those few long seconds that Petra kept her finger buried inside of her, but that was only because it was hard for her to think when the other woman began to finger fuck her. As soon as she came to her senses Jane thought it again, and again, and again, along with a lot of other happy thoughts and feelings which she was desperately trying to keep quiet about so as not to spoil the moment. Besides, Jane wasn't sure she could truly do justice to what she was thinking and feeling right now, and she was worried her words would be too incoherent to understand. Then just as she felt the words threatening to escape her lips Petra kissed her again, causing Jane to let out a sigh of relief.

Which was quickly followed by a gasp and a moan directly into Petra's mouth as Petra added a second finger inside her and began to use her thumb to rub Jane's clit. Petra obviously could tell just how needy Jane was for an orgasm after going down on another woman for the first time in her life, and Jane certainly wasn't going to complain about Petra making her cum hard and fast. Maybe later she would receive some slow and gentle treatment, but right now this was definitely what Jane needed. Although there was one more thing Jane wanted, and thankfully Petra wanted it too, which was proven by the other woman pulling back and giving her a special request.

"Jane, look at me." Petra softly pleaded, "Look in my eyes while you cum for me."

It was a request which was really easy for Jane to grant, at least at first as those words caused her to give Petra a deeply loving look. However when she was actually going over the edge of orgasm what seemed like only a few seconds later it was much harder, Jane having to concentrate on not closing her eyes or throwing her head back and just concentrate on staring into her lover's eyes. Well, that and not screaming too loudly, although Jane wasn't sure how successful she was at that. Or much of anything when she was covering Petra Solano's fingers in her cum, which was frequently the case for the next few glorious minutes.

Then Petra was decreasing the pace, bringing her fingers to a stop and pulling them slowly out of Jane's pussy. Jane barely had time to whimper in disappointment before Petra then push those fingers into her mouth. Those fingers which were covered in Jane's cum and pussy cream, and now Petra was shamelessly cleaning those flavours off of her fingers while her face was only a few inches from Jane's. Petra also closed her eyes and moaned while doing that, the blonde looking so damn sexy Jane could feel her adrenaline, and arousal, rushing back to her, and all of a sudden she was the one flipping the once scary woman over onto her back and pinning her down with a wicked grin.

There was then a brief pause, and then Jane grinned mischievously, "My girlfriend is so hot."

"Not as hot as mine." Petra grinned shyly, before admitting softly, "I love her so much."

Jane smiled softly, "She loves you too, you big gay mess."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Jane Gloriana Villanueva had done this before. Arguably twice. Or at the very least once with a year long interruption. And yet, at the same time she had never done this, and she was desperately trying to stop herself from freaking out, and failing miserably. After all, this was a really, really big deal. This was asking Petra Solano to marry her. Another woman! Jane was about to ask another woman to marry her, and it was just kind of overwhelming her. Which felt silly, as they had been dating for a year now, and therefore Jane should be well past being freaked out by the fact that she was doing this with a woman. And freaked out wasn't even the right word. It was way too harsh for what Jane was feeling, she just couldn't think of anything else, because again, this was such a big deal.

It was like a play Jane had rehearsed for her whole life, and in the end the performance had been almost perfect, and yet she found herself about to perform it again, this time in the other role. The role of the 'man', for a lack of a better term. The harder role. Her original role only really had one line, but now she somehow had to find the right words to express her love for Petra. Perhaps more importantly she had to keep her speech down to a short chapter rather than an entire novel, and she had to get through it without breaking down and crying. Well, the latter was surely impossible, but the former was proving to be just as tricky, Jane rewriting the proposal over and over again, and yet nothing felt right.

She was also struggling with the how. She wanted to be romantic, but not cliché. Or at least not too cliché, because she may not be able to avoid it entirely, but it was important that it would be as tasteful as possible. And more importantly that it wouldn't telegraph what she was planning to do, because Petra may not be as naturally romantic as Jane but through dating her she had been 'subjected', Petra's word not Jane's, to a lot of romantic movies, and Petra was super-smart and would see anything obvious coming from a mile. So Jane had to be sneaky, as well as romantic, which was a very hard combination to pull off.

That was why she had been so on edge during the week leading up to their one-year anniversary, only for something wonderful to happened. Petra accidentally provided her with a perfect chance to propose, and she surprised Jane with a wonderful dinner on top of the hotel with a backdrop of a gorgeous sunset. It was a little cheesy and cliché, but it was also so perfect, that Jane couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it herself. Luckily she had been carrying the engagement ring she had bought for Petra around in hopes for a moment like this, so all that Jane had to do now is relax and wait for the perfect moment. Now, if she could only think of the right words to say.

"Thanks again for this Petra." Jane beamed, "You really are just the sweetest."

Petra blushed, "It was the least I could do. After all, it's our anniversary."

"Yeah it is." Jane beamed again, raising a glass, "To us."

"To you." Petra said softly, clinking their glasses, admitting after taking a little sip, "And I'm so glad we're doing this. I, I just feel like we haven't been on the same page lately. You know?"

"I know." Jane smiled softly, and then when she saw a very familiar look on Petra's face she asked, "You weren't worried about me breaking up with you, were you?"

"No." Petra scoffed, and then when Jane gave her a look Petra admitted, "Maybe."

"Petra-" Jane started, before being quickly interrupted.

"Can you blame me? You've been acting weird for weeks." Petra pointed out.

"I know. And I'm sorry." Jane apologised, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I wanted to talk to you about that, actually."

"Me too." Petra said

"Well me first..." Jane began, unfortunately her mind went blank and she got scared, so she decided to buy herself some time by changing her mind, "Actually no, you go first."

"Are you sure?" Petra asked nervously.

"Yes." Jane smiled nervously, still desperately searching her brain for the right words which had eluded her for weeks.

"Fine." Petra took a deep breath, gently took hold of Jane's hand, and admitted, "This past year has easily been the best of my life. You've completed me in ways I didn't know was possible. Given me things I never knew I needed. Made me happier than I ever knew I could be. Jane, everything good about me, I learned from you-"

"That's not true." Jane insisted, interrupting Petra's rather sweet speech, "You're a good person Petra. Okay, you made some, questionable decisions in the past, but you're way too hard on yourself. You had a mother who did nothing but use you, which should have screwed you up forever, but you got over it and became a better mother than she ever was. And now? And now you have a real family. You have two beautiful children who adore you. Three if you include Mateo, and you should, because you have been so good with him and he loves you. And my family loves you-"

"Even your Mom?" Petra smiled softly.

"Yes." Jane smiled back, slowly realising this was turning into the perfect proposal, "Okay, it took her some time to come around, but she understands how important you are to me. And you are. Petra, you are so, so important to me."

"You're important to me too." Petra said softly, already embarrassing herself by tearing up, "I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. And I never want too."

"Me too." Jane admitted, also tearing up with a lot less shame, "I love you."

"I love you too." Petra said softly, "Which is why-"

"Which is why-" Jane said at the exact same time.

Petra turned away from her girlfriend, reached into her bag and grabbed the ring box which was hidden inside before dropping down to one knee, which wasn't easy in the dress she was wearing. She almost bumped her head in the process, causing her to be confused for a long second, before realisation hit. Jane had done the exact same thing. Literally. They had simultaneously pulled out an engagement ring and tried to propose to each other and were now staring at each other in the traditional proposal position, tears sliding down their cheeks and their mouths open in shock. Then they both started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God." Jane got out mid-laugh.

"I guess I was wrong." Petra admitted, before quickly explaining, "About us not being on the same page. We were actually too much on the same page."

"God, this is so cheesy." Jane giggled.

"Yeah... so it's perfect for one of your books." Petra teased.

"Shut up and come here." Jane grinned.

Before she could offer up any kind of protest, although Petra had no idea why she would, Jane Villanueva grabbed her by the side of the head and pulled her in for a soft but passionate kiss. The best part about it? Petra could feel the ring box against the side of her head, reminding her of what they had just done, and how it had gone better than she'd hope to dream. And she'd dreamed about it a lot, especially over the past week or so that she had been planning this. Although for now she put those thoughts out of her mind and just concentrated on kissing her new fiancé. Although was that what Jane was now? She hadn't actually said yes, and while that was definitely implied Petra wanted more. And she would get it.

"That's a yes, right?" Petra asked nervously once she'd broken the kiss, and then when Jane frowned in confusion she quickly clarified, "To the proposal, I mean? It's a yes?"

"Petra, of course it's a yes." Jane beamed.

"Right." Petra nodded, feeling incredibly foolish for that stupid question and then stammering, "I mean, of course it is. I just... I just really wanted to hear you say yes."

"Well, so did I." Jane admitted, before looking at Petra expectantly.

It took Petra a few long seconds to realise what the other woman wanted, and then she quickly stammered, "Oh, yes. Yes, of course."

"Mmmm, not good enough." Jane said thoughtfully, quickly explaining when Petra gave her a look, "At least one of us should say the words properly. You know, to make it official?"

"I agree." Petra nodded, before quickly blurting out, "Jane, will you marry me?"

"Petra, will you marry me?" Jane blurted out more or less at the same time, causing them both to laugh, and then Jane added, "Yes Petra, I'll marry you."

"I'll marry you too." Petra beamed, before they started exchanging the rings.

"You're such a bad influence on me." Jane scolded playfully as Petra placed her ring on her finger.

"Me?" Petra laughed as Jane placed her ring on her finger, "Please, you were always competitive. It's one of the things I love about you. With you, I know I'll never be bored."

"Awww, I love arguing with you too." Jane said mockingly, before they kissed again, albeit brief before Jane pulled away slightly and whispered against Petra's lips, "But I don't feel like arguing now."

"Me neither." Petra agreed, "I have a room reserved for us."

"We don't need it. Ref has the kids for the night, so we can go back to our place." Jane revealed with a smile, "What? I was pretty sure you were going to say yes."

"To you? Always." Petra beamed, kissing Jane again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane The Virgin. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Their place. Every time she thought of that made Petra's heart flutter. That's what this place was. Theirs, and that made Petra overwhelmingly happy. She'd very nearly proposed there, but the Marbella meant so much to both of them, and while their apartment was very nice and suited their needs for now Petra wanted to buy a proper house with a nice big garden for the kids, and had her eyes on a few places, which had stopped her from creating this kind of precious memory in a place they would hopefully be leaving behind soon. Also she hadn't wanted to propose in a house that Jane would maybe hate and create a bad memory, so ultimately she chose proposing at the Marbella.

It was a decision which paid off big time, because now she was stumbling into the apartment that she and Jane had been sharing for the past six months, the two of them kissing frantically as they slowly made their way inside and towards the bedroom. They even daringly started to unzip each other's dresses, although they didn't remove them until they were safely behind closed doors, because they wouldn't make that mistake again. Then, once it was clear they were alone behind those closed doors, they quickly removed each other's clothing, got onto their bed and then made out some more, constantly flipping each other over as they silently argued about who was going to end up on top. Oh yes, this was Petra's favourite way to argue with Jane. Although it quickly led to her least favourite way.

"You went first last time! It's my turn." Jane whined once she broke the kiss.

"We should really be passed keeping score." Petra grumbled, before suggesting, "But you know, there is a way we can both do it?"

"Oh." Jane blushed, "You mean..."

"We don't have too, if you don't want too." Petra added quickly.

"No, I want too." Jane insisted, before pointing out, "In fact, considering what happened earlier, it's kind of perfect."

"I agree." Petra beamed.

"Just one thing..." Jane said softly, gently grabbing Petra's hand, "How about a little warm up first?"

As Jane guided her hand slowly down her stomach to the brunette's pussy, and then mirrored that action with her own hand to the blonde's pussy, Petra gasped, "Yes. Yes, I like that idea."

"Ooooooh, I love it when we can agree on things." Jane grinned before kissing Petra again.

Jane then slowly lowered them down onto their sides. Well, she started slowly lowering them, but in the end they fell. What? It was hard when their hands were preoccupied. And it wasn't even like they even fell that far, barely a few inches, and it was onto soft fabric. It wasn't even enough to make them stop kissing. Still, it was enough to make Jane feel a little guilty, so she did her best to make it up to Petra by sliding her fingers down to gently rub Petra's clit. Which of course caused Petra to gasp into her mouth and return the favour, making it very hard for Jane not to slip a finger into her lover. But no, this was about preparing Petra, not fucking her, and if Jane started she wouldn't be able to stop. Sure, it didn't seem so bad, but there was something she wanted to do more.

Actually she wanted to do two other things more, the first being just making out with Petra for a few long minutes. But she always loved just making out, even when there was no intimate touching involved, and even though they had done this exact thing before it was still wonderfully special, especially under the circumstances. Of course the second thing was something new completely for them. Something they had talked about, and both couldn't believe they hadn't tried before, but it wasn't something she tried with Michael, or anyone else, so Jane was nervous about it. So really, the making out and pussy rubbing was at least partly about settling her nerves. But eventually she did it.

Eventually she gently pushed Petra down onto her back, broke the kiss, gave the other woman a nervous smile, and then slowly turned her body around until they were lying head to toe with her face hovering over Petra's pussy and hers above her new fiancé's head. The 69 position! Jane was finally in the 69 position, and just being there was thrilling, even without lowering herself so she was properly in it. So she savoured the moment for a few long seconds, before lowering her head down and sliding her tongue over Petra's pussy, squeezing the most delightful cry of pleasure out of the other girl, causing Jane to grin and give Petra another lick.

She meant to lower her body at the same time, she really did, but Jane kind of got cold feet over whether or not she would be able to cope with being pleasured while pleasuring Petra. Which she knew was ridiculous, after all she had been doing fine only seconds ago, but this was new, and she just really didn't want to mess it up. Although she kind of did that by not lowering her pussy right away. It even took her maybe a full minute or two to actually do it as she was so preoccupied with the cute little sounds Petra was making, and the delicious taste of her pussy. Then Jane slowly lowered herself down, and she quickly regretted not doing that sooner as she received wonderful pleasure, and continued to be able to dish it out just fine.

Petra had wanted to reach up, grabbed Jane's butt and shove that yummy little pussy directly down onto her face from the moment Jane started licking her. Maybe even the moment it came to hover over her. But no, as much as she wanted to Petra knew just how nervous Jane was about this, and she wouldn't want to push her into anything too fast, even if it was something which was silly to be nervous about. If one of the children had been so nervous about what was essentially a different version of something they knew they liked Petra would have been a lot less patient, but this was definitely different, and Petra knew she had to handle her relationship with Jane with a lot of care.

That didn't stop the next minute or two being wonderfully torturous, as Petra was forced to lie back and wait to be allowed to return the favour. Then when Jane finally started lowering herself down it was hard for Petra not to yank her down the rest of the way, but again the blonde reminded herself she needed to be patient with the brunette. Besides, she was confident that Jane would get there eventually, and Petra knew it would be worth the wait. And sure enough a few long seconds later Jane's pussy was pressed down against her lips and Petra was opening her mouth to lick it, finally receiving the pleasure of licking pussy while getting hers licked. Of licking Jane's pussy while Jane was licking hers. Oh God, Petra was 69'ing with Jane Gloriana Villanueva!

Several times during their romance Petra's mind had been blown about what she was doing with Jane Gloriana Villanueva. It was embarrassingly frequently that had happened, and at least not very recently, but Petra just couldn't help being a little overwhelmed right now. Luckily most of the previous times she had been overwhelmed Jane had been in control, or her body had just switched into autopilot. This time it was very much the former, six months worth of practice allowing Petra to continue licking Jane's pussy even while having her own licked. She even managed to avoid Jane's clit. Well, at least for the most part. There had been a few times she had touched it in the beginning, but that was intentional.

Of course even in autopilot Petra really wanted to concentrate on the little bundle of nerves which brought Jane such joy, however the last thing she wanted to do was bring a premature end to this wonderful heaven. It was the same reason why Jane mostly avoided her clit. Although again there were a few times in the beginning, and then after what felt like a wonderful eternity of gentle pussy licking Jane started teasing her clit again. Which was actually the thing which awoke Petra from her haze, as she wasn't sure whether this was a sign Jane wanted more or not. Experimentally she brushed her tongue against Jane's clit and decided to see what Jane would do next.

Jane hadn't intentionally done that. Maybe it was a genuine accident, or maybe her needy body was trying to tell her something. Either way she wasn't even aware of it until Petra returned the favour, then she was unsure what to do for a few long seconds. Hell, it took that long to realise she had started it. Then Petra cautiously lingered on her clit, and Jane just couldn't resist returning the favour. From then on things were a battle between them again, although not to make each other cum. That would come soon enough, but they weren't quite there yet. No, this was about seeing who would beg for it first, or possibly make the other cum first in the hope of retaliation.

Most people thought the fact that they were competitive with each other would ultimately tear them apart, but it times like this it just proved they were perfect for each other. Or at the very least, that sex between them would always be something special. And this, this was extra special. This was pushing each other to the edge of climax and seeing who would break first, using every trick they had learned over the last six months along the way. Which mostly consisted of a relentless, but tactical attack on the other's clit, mercilessly licking and sucking until the other almost couldn't take it anymore, then backing off just before they would make the other cum, all in an attempt to make the other break first.

Surprisingly it was Petra who broke first, Jane finding herself crying out into her lover's pussy as Petra shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into her. For better or for worse that penetration was as slow as it was deep, drawing out the pleasure in keeping Jane on the edge of orgasm. Then after pausing with her tongue buried completely inside her Petra began tongue fucking Jane's pussy, sending Jane over that edge over and over again. Because of it she couldn't copy Petra this time, she needed to make the other woman cum immediately, so she slammed her tongue inside her pussy, giving Jane exactly what she wanted.

That process was repeated as the two women relentlessly made each other cum, only pausing the tongue fucking enough so they could wrap their lips around each other's entrances and swallow as much of each other's cum as they possibly could. Which again, was competitive, but only made it more perfect for them. And just perfect. Oh God, why hadn't they done this sooner? Like the first time they had sex? Or better yet shortly after meeting each other? Oh yes, all that time they were fighting each other they could have been doing this, which would be one of Jane's biggest regrets in life. Oh well, at least they were making up for it now.

Petra didn't regret not doing this sooner, or at least not sooner than their first time together. If they had it wouldn't have meant nearly as much to Petra, and she would have unknowingly screwed up what was now easily the best thing in her life. Actually thinking about it she even liked the fact that they had waited so long to try 69'ing, because it gave them another first. Another virginity to take from each other. And willingly give the other. Yes, even after all this time they were still having this special moments together, and it was never more appropriate than in this moment. The night that she had proposed to Jane Gloriana Villanueva, and Jane had said yes. And ironically vice versa.

Which was only further motivation to make this as good as possible for Jane, which was why Petra had broken first and initially pushed her tongue into Jane's pussy. Or at least that's what she liked to tell herself for her moment of weakness, although the part about wanting to make this as good for Jane as possible was certainly true. That was also why she waited so long to do it, but when she did it Petra put her all into it, and thanks to all the build-up she found it easy to make Jane cum over and over again. Of course, Petra always found it easy to make Jane cum, although she had to work twice as hard because she was distracted by her own pleasure.

Also she was somewhat restricted by what she could do in this position, as Petra found it very difficult to replace her tongue with her fingers when the former became a little tired and she felt the need to switch things up a bit. Jane was equally restricted, but she found a way around it, namely rolling them back onto their sides and then rub a finger in some escaped pussy cream before slowly shoving it into Petra's ass hole. That was something Jane had been doing a lot lately, and as always it made Petra cum incredibly hard, especially whenever Jane was in the middle of tongue fucking her like this. Of course she return the favour, in this case right away, but the last climax was particularly exhausting, and Petra found herself just rubbing her face into Jane's cunt while fingering her butt.

Shortly after that Jane rolled Petra back onto her back and turned around again. Petra tried to protest, but she was too weak from her orgasms, and it was hard for her to keep trying to protest when Jane was lying on top of her again, this time cum covered face to cum covered face, and Jane's face was also covered in the most beautiful smile that Petra had ever seen. Then Jane kissed her, allowing both women to taste themselves on each other's lips and tongue, which was enough of a thrill for Petra to feel reinvigorated enough to kiss back with increasing passion. They then kissed like that for quite a while, only breaking apart to lick some of the cum off each other's faces, which was of course started by Jane, but Petra happily joined in as they both giggled and licked in between those passionate kisses.

After what felt like a wonderful eternity Jane pulled back a little, smiled and told her lover, "Wait right here, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Petra asked excitedly, although typically Jane just smiled mischievously in return. At least until she got to one of her drawers and pulled something out which made Petra's face automatically fall, "Oh."

Which of course made Jane's face fall, "What? Is this weird? I worried it would be weird, but-"

"No, I... I was thinking of suggesting toys myself." Petra quickly soothed, "But really Jane, a strap-on? Surely, I don't know, we should start out with something small? And hand held?"

"I considered that, but... well, we're both more familiar with having sex a certain way, and while I'm definitely not trying to replace that with this, I don't know... I thought it may help making things be less weird." Jane explained, realising she had failed to make this not weird, before offering a further explanation, "Besides, I think it would be kind of hot."

Not wanting to disappoint her lover, but not wanting to expose herself as a bottom, Petra cautiously asked, "Who did you want to wear it?"

Jane grinned happily, and started closing the distance between them, "I was thinking we could take it in turns, but I definitely want to see you look wearing this thing. Then I want to ride you. Is that okay?"

Admittedly liking the sound of that Petra softly answered, "Yes."

"Good." Jane smiled, giving Petra a soft and hopefully encouraging kiss before adding, "Here, let me help you put this on."

Jane kissed Petra again when her girlfriend predictably opened her mouth to insist she didn't need help. Then while Petra was stunned Jane quickly slid down so she could slip the harness over the other woman's feet and then pulled it up her long legs. Without needing to be asked Petra lifted her legs, then her butt, allowing Jane to bring the harness up to the right place and then tighten the strap so it wouldn't go anywhere. As a result Jane was in between Petra's legs, a position she took advantage of by grabbing hold of the dildo and beginning to stroke it as if it was real, while grinning up at her lover. Her lover who could terrify most people around here with just a look, but now looked so stunned and unsure of herself it was honestly adorable.

It was hard to take her gaze away from Petra's face, but Jane needed to make sure that the dildo was nice and wet for her pussy. More to the point, she just really wanted to be able to suck Petra's cock, which was exactly what Jane did, at first keeping eye contact with the other woman while she slowly lean down and wrapped her lips around the man-made dick. Jane then closed her eyes and concentrated on bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the shaft for maybe a minute or two, grinning at the fact that Petra let out some soft sounds of enjoyment. Then Jane opened her eyes to see the look on Petra's face, which made her grin even more.

She had been worried about taking this step, because while both of them had their own toys, Jane checked, and they both had experience with men one of them might be opposed to actually using toys with each other. They might not even be aware of it until they actually tried, as Jane hadn't known whether she would find it too weird, let alone if Petra would. Fortunately Jane enjoyed it just as much as she thought she would, and Petra's reaction was exceeding her expectations. Hell, Petra was enjoying it almost as much as... no! Jane wasn't going to think about that. Him. She was happy, and in the zone, and the worst possible thing she could do was start thinking about Michael.

Luckily Jane was able to distract herself by pushing the strap-on into her throat. She knew from... previous experience, she wouldn't be able to get it all the way, as she wasn't much of a cock sucker. Hell, she had gone down on Petra a lot more over this short time than... anyone else. But Jane was in the mood to push herself like never before, so she actually succeeded in stuffing a lot more inches into her mouth and down her throat and she thought would have been possible. Then she licked up and down the shaft before trying again, whatever it took to take her mind off sad thoughts. And to make sure this cock was as ready as possible for her pussy, which by now had recovered and was ready for more, something she was only too happy to give it.

Petra had never thought about Jane giving her a blow job. It seemed so absurd that she was surprised she didn't laugh when Jane did it. Only it wasn't funny when she did. It was somehow hot, and sexy, and Petra just couldn't get enough of it, for the next few minutes the blonde feeling like she didn't even blink as she watched the brunette bob her head up and down her cock. Of course it was even worse, or better, whenever Jane was looking directly at her, Petra blushing furiously because of it, but she just couldn't look away. In fact a couple of times she almost offered up some verbal encouragement, or placed her hand upon Jane's head, like she did sometimes when Jane ate her out.

Just as Petra was getting really close to doing one of those things Jane removed her mouth from the dildo entirely, slid her hand up and down it to make sure the saliva was rubbed in and then got up. For a moment Petra was so stunned that she wasn't even sure what Jane was doing, then the other woman straddled her, making her feel stupid. Because of course Jane was about to ride the strap-on, she'd made that part clear, Petra just hadn't it through. And she certainly hadn't thought about how much she would love it. Which again was silly, especially during the beginning, because that obviously resulted in Jane's boobs being pushed into her face, Petra unable to resist sliding her tongue around a nipple and then taking it into her mouth to suck on it.

This caused Jane to giggle softly, and maybe paused for a few long seconds, before lining herself up correctly and guiding the dildo to her entrance with her hand. She then paused to savour the moment, before gently pushing herself downwards. For maybe a second Petra was worried that the size would hurt the woman she loved, but then Jane cried out in pure pleasure as she penetrated herself on the dildo. It was a sound Petra had become very familiar with, something Petra was very, very proud of. But just to make sure that continue to be the case she continued sucking Jane's boob, even moving to the other as Jane slowly began lowering herself.

Honestly Petra wasn't sure whether Jane was going slowly for her own benefit or hers. It was probably a combination of both, which only motivated Petra even more to worship Jane's tits, even if she had to bend her head down to do so. Then just as it was becoming really painful Jane's hands softly cupped either side of her face and pulled her up into a passionate kiss, which both women thoroughly enjoyed throughout the rest of the penetration. Petra would have been quite happy to keep kissing Jane throughout Jane riding her. Well, honestly Petra would have been happy to keep kissing Jane forever. And she would if she could, but it just wasn't possible, and while Jane did break the kiss when the penetration was complete there was something to be said for savouring the feeling of Jane sitting on her lap, meaning the full length of the dildo was buried inside of the other woman.

Jane was very, very aware of that fact. The fake penis was much bigger than the only real one which had ever been inside of her, but it had been years since she had been so stretched, as while she had a vibrator she hadn't been able to push it inside her out of fear of reliving memories which are now painful and distracting to her pleasure. It was foolish for her to believe that she could go through this without those memories reappearing entirely, but that had also been the case during her first time with Petra, and Jane had been confident that her love for this woman would make the pain of the past bearable. And oh, was she wonderfully right.

There were moments that it was still a little too overwhelming, like at the start of the initial penetration, and especially when she found herself sitting on Petra's lap with the entire dildo in her pussy, as in that moment she couldn't help picturing herself sitting on Michael's lap under the same circumstances. She swore she could even feel him pulse inside her. But she knew he would want her to be happy, and while there were occasions she could see or feel him in that moment the sight or feeling was always replaced with Petra Solano staring at her with such love and devotion that it soothed Jane's aching heart, and made everything okay. Actually, better than okay. Much, much better.

While it was a little unpleasant to be stretched that wide and deep the physical pain quickly faded away and was replaced with pleasure, especially when Jane lifted herself up slowly, and then just as slowly pushed herself back down and then repeated the process, officially starting to ride a cock for the first time in years. Which was a reminder of what she lost, but at the same time this was also a first. The first time Jane was riding a strap-on cock. Or more accurately, it was the first time Jane was riding Petra's strap-on cock. Oh yes, Jane was riding Petra Solano's strap-on cock, she was having sex with a woman in a way that 'straight couples' traditionally did, making the situation so wonderfully naughty.

That feeling would have been intensified if Petra had been the one on top, taking her in the missionary position, a.k.a. the most traditional of positions, but that had been Michael's favourite position, and Jane wasn't sure she was ready for that. Perhaps more importantly, she wasn't sure that Petra ever would be, given Jane was 99% sure that her girlfriend was a bottom. Which seemed laughable given how dominating, controlling and downright scary Petra Solano could be outside the bedroom, but Jane had seen it written in plenty of magazines, and seen in plenty of shows, that acting dominant in public didn't mean you were that way in private.

Petra was comfortable with classifying herself as a bottom with men, because it didn't matter. Most of them were only too happy to take the lead, and on the few occasions that wasn't the case it was still easy for her to get them off without putting much effort into it. Jane was different. Well, sort of. Petra still found it easy to get her off with her mouth, but she was 99% sure Jane was a bottom, which meant Petra had to take the lead with other things. She should probably be taking the lead now, as this was unexplored territory, and she wasn't exactly sure what Jane wanted, and if this was comfortable for her she was more than happy just lay back and let Jane ride her. Especially as this had to be bringing back memories of Michael.

It was almost ironic, in a sad and twisted way. Back when Michael had been alive and Petra had been desperately trying to fight her constantly growing crush on Jane she was haunted by the idea of Jane bouncing up and down on a dick like this. Actually, that started back when they first met, and Jane had her fling with Rafael. The point was Petra had imagined Jane doing this with Rafael, Michael, and even a bunch of faceless men, which had always been upsetting, but she had never imagined herself being in the position of the man, and to her surprise she rather liked it. Sure, she didn't feel it as a man would, but seeing Jane bounce up and down like this was erotic on its own, without the simple fact Jane's boobs were jiggling right in her face and she was getting an up close look at the pleasure on the other girl's face.

Knowing that she was solely responsible for putting that look on Jane's face was more than enough for Petra to push past any awkwardness or fears she might have had. In fact, she would do anything to be the only reason that look was on the face of Jane Gloriana Villanueva. God, Petra loved this woman. She loved her more than anything, ever. Which was why she was worried that she should be taking a more active role in this. So Petra forced herself to start gently thrusting upwards into Jane's pussy, and when that got an incredibly enthusiastic reaction she took a deep, calming breath, firmly grabbed onto the other woman and flipped their positions so she was on top.

"Oh God yes, oh Petra, fuck me! Fuck me just like that! Oh fuck!" Jane cooed when Petra started randomly thrusting upwards, before letting out a loud yelp of surprise as she suddenly found herself on her back. Petra looked unsure what she was going to do for a brief few seconds, and then she awkwardly started thrusting away, Jane quickly giving her an out which just happened to be true, "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What?" Petra frowned, before panicking, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no... it's just... this was Michael's favourite position." Jane admitted with a blush.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry." Petra quickly apologised.

"It's okay." Jane quickly reassured, "Can we just go back to what we were doing before? You know, with me riding you?"

"Of course." Petra said, quickly flipping them back and then cautiously adding to try and get them back on track, "I love you."

Smiling softly Jane gently caressed Petra's face and softly told her, "I love you too."

Then obviously to further reassure Petra that she hadn't made a big mistake, or at least not a mood ruining mistake, Jane kissed her softly at first, but with increasing passion. They just stayed like that for a few long seconds, Petra's dildo completely buried inside Jane as the brunette rested in the blonde's lap. Then without breaking the kiss Jane started bouncing again, making both of them moan into the kiss. Before her attempt to change the positions the other end of the dildo was bashing against Petra's clit oh so wonderfully, but now? Now it just seemed to be hitting her right every time, especially when Jane picked up the pace, surprisingly meaning this was pushing them both towards orgasm. Not that Petra was complaining. In fact it was the exact opposite.

Jane had been somewhat put off by the sudden change in positions, but not by much, as she was as over Michael as she would ever be, mostly because she had fallen deeply for Petra. The reminder of the love they shared and returned to the position she felt most comfortable in, for now, quickly got Jane back on track, especially when she started bouncing up and down again. In fact she got a little carried away there, and had to stop herself from reaching the finishing line sooner than she wanted too. Which to her delight Petra seemed to be just as disappointed when she slowed down as she was, Jane breaking the kiss and grinning at her woman, who blushed in response.

They then became lost in each other for a few long minutes as Jane pushed herself to the edge of orgasm and then kept her there for an impressively long time, just because she wanted to savour this perfect moment with her new fiancé. Well, that and she was hoping that with enough build-up she could make Petra cum too. Her research seemed to suggest she could, as long as Petra was into it, which certainly seemed to be the case. That was the great thing about women, and sex in general, Jane was learning. Everything physical was great, but when you could fuck the mind, now that was the secret of truly great sex. Which again was hopefully working for Petra, but was definitely working for her. So much so that eventually Jane just couldn't hold back any more.

Giving her lover fair warning Jane whimpered, "Petra, I'm cumming!"

"Me too." Petra replied with a whimper of her own, "Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Oh my God Jane! Oh Jane! Jane!"

From then on the only coherent word out of their mouths were each other's names, and a few swear words, as it seemed they went crashing over the edge together. Jane's climax seemed more intense, but she may have been a little biased, and it was definitely hard for her to tell what Petra was feeling, even while looking her in the eyes. Jane just knew she was fairly confident that she made Petra cum, and not just once. Probably nowhere near as much as she made herself cum, but Jane was still pretty proud of herself as she continued hammering herself up and down. Then just when she didn't think she could love it any more Petra started thrusting upwards again, and although it was sporadic and awkward it definitely made a difference.

In fact it made such a difference that Jane lost the ability to think until she collapsed down in a sweaty heap onto the equally sweaty body of her lover. Part of her hoped that Petra would prove her wrong once and for all and redouble her efforts to keep up the love making, even if Jane wasn't sure she could take any more orgasms. But no, they just lay there getting their breath back for a few long seconds, until Jane had the energy to slowly lift herself off the toy and then snuggled herself up against the side of the woman she loved. Which of course caused Petra to smile softly and throw an arm around her, the two women then laying in the content silence for a few long seconds.

"That was so good." Jane sighed contently.

"Yeah, it was." Petra agreed with a smile.

"So, can we do it again?" Jane asked with a wicked smile against Petra's chest.

Petra hesitated, and then firmly said, "Whatever you want."

"Does that mean I get to wear the cock next time?" Jane teased.

"Maybe." Petra blushed.

"Come on." Jane gently pushed, "I bet you'd like it."

That was what she was afraid of, Petra thought with a blush, but instead just weakly repeated, "Maybe."


End file.
